


Moments in Time

by AppleL0V3R



Category: Naruto
Genre: 500 Short Fics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Massacre, Angst, Children, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Marriage, Philosophy, Pregnancy, Romance, Slice of Life, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleL0V3R/pseuds/AppleL0V3R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>500 Short {crazy, funny, serious, angst filled, loving} moments between Itachi and Sakura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Each skit is supposed to be between 75 and 125 words. This is a collection of non-related drabbles, with the exception of a few sequels to connect the drabbles.  
> Disclaimer: If you’ve heard of it before, then it’s obviously not mine.

1\. Love (Itachi)

He loved her for so many reasons. So bright and supportive. She took nothing for granted, and treasured everything.

But for the same reasons he loved her, he found he hated her for them too. She was everything he could never be. And the traits he did share would only be his downfall, some already screwed up his life. Like loyalty.

So he found himself between love and hate for this slip of a girl who’d paraded her way into his life like she owned it. And he didn’t know what to do. Sometimes it was obvious, other times it kept him up for hours with questions – such simple questions – that he could never answer.

How Uchiha, Itachi hated her. How he loved Haruno, Sakura.

* * *

2\. Touch (Sakura)

His touch was feather-light; like he was afraid she would break. She wouldn’t. He was the one with a chronic incurable disease. Not her. He was the one losing his eyesight at an alarming rate. Not her. So why be so gentle when everything about him was jagged in one way or another?

“Blossom.” She almost didn’t hear him. And she wouldn’t have, had he not had his lips pressed against her ear.

“Love?” How was it she could hardly feel him when he was completely wrapped around her?

He shook his head.

“You can hold tighter.”

A corner of his mouth lifted and he squeezed, but he didn’t hold tighter.

She shook her head, quietly laughing.

At least he’d always be here. Beside her.

* * *

3\. Sex (Itachi)

Itachi watched his bed partner with half-lidded dark eyes, content for now. Seeing her next to him – feeling her curled around him with her face in his neck, hand on his chest, one leg in between his – left an exquisite feeling. And he loved it. He knew what their position meant to the both of them.

Now she was officially his and she couldn’t back out.

Not that she would, but the woman was so painfully shy and naïve in such matters that she’d land herself in a mess much like she had the night before. Which had lead to the activities between them, so he didn’t mind much. She shifted closer, nuzzling his neck and sighed contentedly.

He could definitely get used to this.

* * *

4\. Kiss (Sakura)

How had this happened?

One moment she was ranting at the idiotic, insufferable man and the next he was kissing her. Not to say she didn’t like the feel of it. But damn it, he’d pissed her off – like he had a knack for doing – and now he was kissing her. Probably just to make her shut up.

Eyes narrowing, she yanked away before she was swept away like she was wont to be. “Do you get off on this?”

Dark eyes stared back, amusement evident in every part of him, “On what?”

“Ticking me off just so you can kiss me stupid.” It was like he thought he could get away with anything!

“Yes.” And he was kissing her again.

Okay, maybe he could.

* * *

5\. First Kiss (Itachi)

Sakura was the type of girl who fantasized about her first kiss. Itachi had concluded that easily considering she told him all her fantasies since they’re first conversation.

She had been hurrying down a staircase at school; he was at the bottom of it waiting for his brother since school was out for the weekend. She slipped and fell, crashing it him and marginally missing his lips.

Ever since, they had been joined at the hip. To the point that she’d call at two A.M. – ‘to hear him breathe’ in her words – and say nothing. They’d come to this point gradually, what with his caution and her busy schedule.

At some point he started writing her fantasies down.

All that’s left was to fulfill them.

* * *

6\. Adore (Sakura)

It was easy to be in awe of him, to be intimidated by him. He was after all a prodigy, and seeing that fast tactician mind of his at work as well as some portion of his skill did not help matters. But that was to be expected.

So it only made sense that most would shy from and shun him. She didn’t want to though. After all, she was talented in her own right, the best medic in all five nations barring her sensei. And she’d gotten to see a different part of him from the get go. Being one’s doctor held that advantage. She had seen him at his weakest, and his strongest.

She found she felt not inferiority, but adoration and camaraderie.

* * *

7\. Orgy (Itachi)

As the Uchiha clan heir Itachi was never allowed to indulge in anything that could potentially distract him, this included a whole slew of things. But one that wasn’t one was women – specifically finding a wife.

By the time he was sixteen they were pushing him to marry and at first he wanted to push back, necessary or not. But he’d already found a spouse and he would take no other, never mind that she was hardly more than his nurse. That fact was easily rectifiable and he did so within a few short months. But instead of having her enraptured he found himself prone to overindulging in her. He was wrapped around her little finger without her knowledge. Not that he minded of course.

* * *

8\. Lick (Sakura)

Sakura was a bold individual, but also shy depending on the situation. And right now, she was definitely shy. In fact she was confounded, blushing and it was completely not her fault. It was his. He was the stranger – he was Sasuke’s brother, but she didn’t know him well and therefore a stranger – who decided to grab her hand and lick her fingers of the powdery substance on them. Sure they were in a secluded clearing by themselves, but what the hell?

And before she could react properly he leaned over and licked the corner of her mouth, humming as he pulled back.

She froze.

Amusedly he told her. “You look cute like that.”

And sputtered.

Too dark eyes, “I think I like you.”

What?

* * *

9\. Kinky (Itachi)

“I bet you, that boyfriend of yours gets off on more then a little bit of kinky.”

Sakura blushed “Ino!”

And he had to restrain himself from showing just how kinky he could be.

Ino grinned. “What? You know I’m right.”

“I don’t see how it’s any of your business.” She didn’t deny either statement though and because of it he couldn’t help the feeling that welled inside.

Blue eyes glinted wickedly. “You didn’t say he wasn’t your boyfriend.”

The rosette froze in her tracks. Squeaking out a “So?”

“And girl code makes it my business.”

His little spitfire scowled.

Unable to stop himself, Itachi swooped in, pulling her into him before teleporting to her bedroom. “What was that about kinky?”

Emerald eyes widened significantly.

* * *

10\. Suffer (Sakura)

Thirteen: Heard of him. Hate him.

Fifteen: Seen him. A little less hatred towards him.

Seventeen: Met him. Don’t know how to feel about him.

Nineteen: Know him. Love him.

Twenty-one: Married to him. Will always love him.

Twenty-three: Has children with him. Can’t live without him.

Within ten years she’d changed so much, because of him. She knew she affected him, too. When she wanted him to suffer, he didn’t know she existed. When they came face-to-face she didn’t catch his eye. When they’d met she wanted to hate him but he made it so hard and she intrigued him. When she loved him, he’d been pushing her to realization. When they wedded, he would never allow her anyone else. When they had children he refused to lose her.

* * *

11\. Lips (Itachi)

He watched her lips – cracked, dry – suck in air in uneven rhythms. One glance told him everything, a layer of sweat covering her body, flushed cheeks and she couldn’t stay still. Sick. He’d left her side for a few days and returned to find her ill from mistreatment of her body. Dark eyes narrowed.

Part of him wanted to scold her for not taking proper care of herself; the other part knew he couldn’t. After all, he was little more than her shadow, always there but never seen. He couldn’t be seen, by her or anyone. And though he usually abided by the rules, when it came to her he was always right at the line.

But he would be there because she needed him.

* * *

12\. Skin (Sakura)

She shivered feeling his hands ghosting up her bareback. This was how he greeted her sometimes, the sensation of too hot skin against hers. She loved it, but he did it merely to get under her skin. Admitting that it didn’t might cease the habit. But she had also been on the verge of sleep that hadn’t come in nearly a week. “What?” Irritation prominent.

Hot, amused, faded black – with touches of cobalt – eyes stared back. “I came to greet you good morning.”

Her jaw dropped. It couldn’t be later than four A.M. and she was exhausted. What the hell was his problem?

The amusement thickened. “And the couch isn’t a place to sleep with your condition.”

She was sooo getting him back for this!

* * *

13\. Sacrifice (Itachi)

He’d given so much for those he loved. His whole world and then forced himself to suffer though life so that Sasuke could be a hero. He’d known ever since he was young that this was the path he would take. The one of loyalty and honor and sacrifice.

And then she came along. She was a giver as well, but a different sort. While he broke things, she fixed them. She walked the path of loyalty, compassion and humanity. Doing what she could and accepting what she couldn’t change.

But she was stubborn as she was loyal. She gave him an alternative, gave him a second chance. She _was_ his second chance.

And she became the one thing he vowed to never give up.

* * *

14\. Sin (Sakura)

Sin was a subjective term to Sakura. There were the religious, moral and ethical sins.

And then there were those against one’s homeland that were named as treason.

Usually.

Loving the enemy for example was a sin, but not a crime.

And she was guilty on all accounts.

She shouldn’t love him, for all the heinous acts he had committed no matter the reason. But she did. And there was no escaping that.

In her defense, it was all his fault. He was the one who had abducted her and then was all gentleman-like. He made her fall in love with him!

But in the end, she was in his bed watching him sleep. And she had violated the sin of irrevocably loving her enemy.

* * *

15\. Cheat (Itachi)

Twenty-one and already his life was in ruins. Not by something like drugs, though. No, it was by loyalty to his heart and home. In some ways he felt cheated. But he’d been jaded of any real life from the get go anyway. He’d never had a life to give or a heart, it had died with his lover. Thinking about her always made his chest clench in agony. Pain and sorrow at not having been able to save her of such a fate.

That was why he wouldn’t make the same mistake twice. Sakura would be different; she would get everything he had to give. But she never took more than she gave.

And because of her he would have a life. A heart.

* * *

16\. Lies (Sakura)

 “You’re lying.”

Why’d he have to make this so damn hard? “No, I’m not.” She wished it were true.

Sable eyes that were almost blue stared at her intently. She never had been able to lie, not really. But never could she lie to him, not because she didn’t want to but because he’d always call her on it. He’d let so many slide, not once demanding the truth. This one though, he wouldn’t. He held on tenaciously.

She knew she shouldn’t want him to, but seeing his eyes so dark and intense, it wouldn’t be long before she broke. He was the master of breaking people; it made sense that someone like her wasn’t an exception. She had been, but…

“I don’t love you.”

* * *

17\. Family (Itachi)

Blue-black eyes stared into bottle green. When she’d broken the news to him, he hadn’t known how to react. But now, with two big eyes – as big as his mother’s – staring right back already lit with fire and warmth, he knew. It made him proud. It made him happy.

It was just the two of them and this forbidden child in a dangerous place. This child’s life would be hard, perhaps harder than Itachi’s. But he would have the family that Itachi himself had not. Things would be different with this child. His child. Their child.

“He looks just like you.” His unofficial wife murmured softly from him side. She should be resting. “What will his name be?”

He meet her gaze evenly, “Hiewa.”

* * *

18\. Temper (Sakura)

 “Yeah? And that’s my fault how?” Sakura growled at the infuriating male before her. Her day had already been going wrong as it was between her family, friends, make-shift family and even her job. Now this man – Uchiha, Itachi – she barely knew past the few passing greetings – one sided on her part – had decided that today of all days he was going to push her over the edge.

He wasn’t the kind of man someone in their right mind would pick a fight with. But she was still in her early twenties and had always had a horrible temper that even Sasuke tended to take shelter from.

“I didn’t say it was.” His tone was calm and amused.

It pissed her off all the more.

* * *

19\. Relief (Itachi)

How many times had he been told no? Not a lot, but always when it counted. It was enough to make him the slightest insecure.

And it was peaking now.

Here he was, kneeling on one knee to the only person he’d ever willing allow so much control. About to change both they’re lives.

Her too green eyes were wide as she stared down at him, hands over her mouth and ridged. Ridged and Sakura were not things that went together well. But he wasn’t going to back down form this. “Will you, Haruno, Sakura, marry me?”

He should have learned by then – especially when she didn’t hesitate to tackle him to the ground, shouting yes with so many kisses – that she’d never say no to him when it counted.

* * *

20\. Writer’s Choice (Sakura)

She couldn’t help it; Sakura chuckled at the look on her boyfriend’s face. “You replaced me…with a cat.”

She shook her head, pink locks flying every where. “No, I just get lonely when you’re gone for months at a time. So this was my solution. Besides, he’s cute and reminds me of you.”

He met her twinkling eyes warily, “Of me?” When she nodded earnestly, he began to look curious, setting next to her on the love seat. As soon as he was situated the pure black fur ball jumped into his lap and seemed content to stay there. “How so?” He placed a gloved hand on the cat’s head causing it to purr.

“Well…you’ve always seemed…catlike…to me. Tiger-ish really.” She answered and kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Family (21) is the sequel to Pride (17)

21\. Pride (Itachi)

Most saw Uchiha, Itachi as a prideful person. And to an extent he was, but if it was in any way unnecessary then he wouldn’t waste time ridding himself of it.

Right now though, there couldn’t be anyone prouder. He watched his sons and daughter practice together, still too young not to make a game of it shortly after. The first time they’d done this he’d almost stepped in until she stopped him “They’re kids, let them play. It’s the best way for them to learn quickly.”

She was also a point of pride. She was everything he needed and wanted and then some. So bright and accomplished. A beautiful smile and a warm heart.

He hoped they’re children would share some of those traits.

* * *

22\. Prejudice (Sakura)

“How many times have you read that now?”

Sakura didn’t miss a beat, “Five, At least. Which makes this my sixth or so.”

Itachi shook his head amusedly at his wife. She looked up then and like she always did she glanced down, shut the book and walked towards him. Not far, just skirting the coffee table that was the unfortunate victim of both workaholics’ paperwork when brought home.

With a lazy smile, she placed the book on a stack of papers. Itachi knew just by a glance that it was the wrong place. Still, she circled her arms around his neck and propped on tiptoes, she kissed him.

As he kissed back there was a crash of papers and a hard thud.

Oh well.

* * *

23\. Date (Itachi)

As the Uchiha clan heir, Itachi was well aware how marriages and potential life partner picking worked. Someone he didn’t mind, someone submissive and supportive. It had seemed logical as a teenager. But as he watched his pink haired teammate joke with the other members of ANBU team thirteen, he realized it wasn’t quite right. She didn’t fit the standards he’d been advised and there was a good chance the clan would fight him on such a decision, but he found he didn’t care.

No, what he cared about was that she’d declined his offer at marriage.

Her green eyes had twinkled, “Dating first, Itachi. But I can’t any time soon, sorry.”

He hadn’t known what to think of it as their team snickered loudly.

* * *

24\. Courage (Sakura)

She stared at the floor, aware of his presence. He was giving her a choice: help him – and become a traitor to her life and home – or don’t – and face the probable death. Neither appealed to her especially and it wasn’t like she was being given a lot of time to decide either.

No, she had until he chose for her. She’d been staring at the floor, seated on the edge of his bed where she was being kept for the time being, for nearly an hour now. Itachi was patient only when he wanted to be. And she was sure he didn’t want to be now.

Closing her eyes, she opened her mouth. Whatever came out would decide her fate.

“Okay. I’ll help you.”

* * *

25\. Passion (Itachi)

He watched with nothing short of amazement as life flickered back into her eyes. As she slowly picked up the pieces of herself and put them back together, squaring her shoulders and hardening her eyes. She hadn’t gotten all the pieces, but if her display now was any constellation she would get them too soon enough.

Now he knew why Konoha had treasured and guarded this one kunoichi so heavily. She was strong and no matter how many times she was broken down she always got right back up again.

Perhaps a change in plans was in order. Breaking her as he had the others wouldn’t work, so he’d build her up. If he gained her loyalty, perhaps he’d stand to gain so much more.

* * *

26\. Emotion (Sakura)

Sakura stared at the broken body before her. She didn’t know what the owner’s name had been, what kind of person they had been. Only that they had been her enemy, only that she’d been ordered to take them down. Kill without mercy. She’d accomplished the first part of that. But here she stood over the corpse, not for the first time or the last.

Emotion crept up and held on with a suffocating grip to her wind pipe and chest. Made it impossible to breathe, feeling numb and overloaded all at once.

A hand fell on her shoulder and she looked to the owner of it, soundlessly seeking his comfort. His mask offered nothing, and his arms didn’t hold her.

But it was enough.

* * *

27\. Hide (Itachi)

He’d been taught from young to stamp out all emotion, give no reaction. Be the perfect solider.

And he was certainly on the right track to be everything they wanted him to be. A puppet.

Then she came along, barely more than a toddler. But she more than made the difference when she’d curled up to him on that bench as if seeking a place to simply rest. He’d been there simply to get away from the chaos of his clan event.

He’d woken to her footsteps and breathing and stilled when she crawled over him. He didn’t pull or push away, the contact comforting and easy to have. He had the urge to curl around her.

She became something he couldn’t – wouldn’t – hide from.

* * *

28\. Hot (Sakura)

Sakura glared at the sand, kicking it with her boot. “Why the hell do deserts have to be so damn hot?”

“Because it’s a sandy desert. Besides they’re freezing at night.” Itachi answered smoothly as if completely unaffected by the heat and his girlfriend’s grumbling.

“Exactly! They should be more stable.”

“Like Konoha?”

She threw him a dirty look.

He chuckled with a smirk, padding across the clearing they’d rested at the night before, stopping beside her.

She met his eyes as he leaned down to kiss her.

His lips were hot, his touch scorching as gloved fingers swept across her cheek.

When he pulled back from their heated kiss, coldness rushed to take its place. She glared at him, “You did that on purpose.”

* * *

29\. Secret (Itachi)

“Itachi?” Sakura mumbled sleepily from his bed.

He looked back from the window sell he was seated on. “Yes?”

“Come back to bed. You can worry about what your parent’s will say later.”

He wasn’t surprised that even more than half asleep and no more than a glance she knew what was on his mind. Nodding he got up. “You’re right.” They’d been keeping their relationship a secret so that the clan wouldn’t be able to say anything about it. Not until he proposed to her.

As he had last night.

Now it was time to stop keeping quiet about it, Sasuke already knew. That would help at the meeting today.

It wouldn’t be easy, but Sakura was right. For tonight now, it could wait.

* * *

30\. Sexy (Sakura)

The first time she saw him outside of his ANBU uniform, she’d had to remind herself to breathe. Certainly, she knew that the Uchiha clan had a reputation for being unbelievably gorgeous. There was a time when she’d been gaga over her teammate for the very same reason. But she saw Sasuke on a regular bases and even – on the rare occasion – in nothing but boxers. So why did seeing Itachi in casual wear get her attention?

The first time she’d seen him shirtless on her table, she’d had to force herself to be professional. He wasn’t just hot or handsome. He was sexy.

Now she knew why her nurses made such a big fuse over the two Uchiha brothers.

Thankfully, she didn’t have to.

* * *

31\. Lust (Itachi)

Few things had tempted Itachi, and none of them out of his reach. It didn’t matter what it was, he could get his hands on it because he always got what he wanted.

Then she came along.

She’d caught his eye like no other. Strong and beautiful, quick witted and aware of both history and current events. True she wasn’t the top of all these categories, but all her quirks more than made up for it.

But she wasn’t his. And on most occasions he wouldn’t mind, but she was exactly what he was looking for. And for the first time, what he wanted most was out of his reach. Because she refused to be his.

And that made him want her all the more.

* * *

32\. I (Sakura)

“H is for Happy.”

“Ino, this game is stupid.”

“No, it’s fun and it’s distracting. This way we don’t get bored of what’s outside the car and fall asleep.”

“Then play it with yourself. I’m driving.”

“Then it’s not fun. Your turn.”

Sigh. “Fine. I is for…Itachi.”

Silence.

“Itachi? As in that totally hot senior?”

“Your turn.”

“After you answer my question.”

More silence. Huff. “Yes, that Itachi.”

Silence.

“What?”

“Why’d his name come to your head?”

Shrug.

“Why?”

“Because he’s Sasuke’s brother.”

“Why?”

“Ino.”

“Why?”

“Because…were dating?”

“Liar.”

Sigh. “Why is that a lie?”

“Because it was a question.”

“Okay fine, because I really _really_ like him.”

“Why?”

“…it’s a long story.”

“Which you’re going to tell me.”

“Your turn.”

“J is for Jury.”

* * *

33\. Orange (Itachi)

“I’m going to kill him. Or make him suffer severely first.”

Itachi chuckled. Knowing exactly who the offending ‘him’ was. “You’d be miserable afterwards.”

“Itachi. I’m _orange_.” He nodded, still completely amused. But with her temper as high as it was, it would be best to let it play out. “Are you sure you don’t want to…postpone the marriage?”

Then again, she didn’t always think through everything that came out of her mouth. Immediately, he was next to her, pulling her to her feet from the chair she sat in. She was in a tank top and shorts. “No postponing. You can almost kill him later. Tonight. Enjoy yourself.”

Her green eyes had widened before softening. Leaning up, she kissed him, “Sounds like a plan.”

* * *

34\. Buy (Sakura)

“Can I help you, Sir?”

He seemed about to say no before nodding. Clueless. He was probably here because somebody else asked him to get something, or for an event of some sort. Whatever it was, he was clearly out of his element.

“Are you looking for something in particular?” She hated playing the guessing game, why couldn’t they just come up to her, ask the question and be done with it?

Again he nodded. “A guitar.” She blinked. It was a music store, they had a whole wall of guitars.

“Anything in particular?” He was quiet. “Design, year, type?” She continued on in hopes of an answer of some kind.

“I’m not sure. Does it matter?”

Thanks. So much for an easy Sunday afternoon.

* * *

35\. Emergency (Itachi)

Itachi had always been the type to plan ahead, leaving no room for failure. Or a state of emergency. And then he met her. She never completely planned things, there was always something unexpected happening to her. Hectic. And for once he was glad of his organizational ability.

One of the biggest things that he learned from her was that planning only went so far. Life throws in unseen bumps along the way all the time. Some are good. Some aren’t. And some are emergencies no matter what.

Like this.

“You’re pregnant?”

She smiled excitedly. “Isn’t it great?”

He nodded, knowing he should have expected it. He’d married the woman who taught him that nothing always went according to plan and that surprises happened, after all.

* * *

36\. Real (Sakura)

Sakura stared at the male before her, not really believing her eyes. Sure she’d always been a dreamer, but wasn’t this a little over the top? Her whole body was frozen in place, instinct screaming to run. She couldn’t. Something held her there. He didn’t really feel human. Otherworldly, really. And dark too, not really sinister, but like it. Demonic.

Again she felt the urge to flee, and again she found that she couldn’t even inch back.

Was he doing this to her?

Dark eyes stared back at her, eyes filled with an emotion or fifty that she couldn’t catch or name.

In a way, he felt familiar. But there was no way that could be, she would remember him. Wouldn’t she?

“Hello, my bride.”

* * *

37\. Vampire (Itachi)

To say that Itachi was irritated would be an understatement. Somehow, Sasuke had gotten the okay to throw a large Halloween party in the Uchiha manor. And honestly, he wouldn’t have given a damn, except his friends were out of the country and he didn’t have in so much as a shred of work to do. And ultimately, no excuse to be absent from this event. Even most of the clan was present.

It was a waste of time.

Not to mention that if he saw another vampire costume he was going to murder someone. Perhaps his little brother, or one of said brother’s friends.

“Hi, Itachi.” He almost didn’t pay the voice any mind simply because disappearing into the background wasn’t working. But when he glanced, he saw a pink haired teen dressed as the after effect of a werewolf change.

Sakura.

Finally. Somebody to make this more bearable.

* * *

38\. Unity (Sakura)

United we stand, divided we fall.

A simple strategy that most knew instinctively. She wished they had kept to it. When they’d finally found what could possibly be Akatsuki’s lair, one of the three teams chosen to infiltrate had been team 7. It made sense of course, but they had decided with all the hallways to split up and if one of them found anything they would alert the others.

She’d run into Uchiha, Itachi. And realized that there was no way she could keep to the plan. It was impossible.

Later she’d be thankful of it. Always remembering that moment. Sometimes with anger and sometimes with fondness. It had, after all, started everything.

Now, though, all she could do was stare, frozen and unmoving.

* * *

39\. Jargon (Itachi)

“What the hell is a jargon?” Naruto asked baffled as the three helped each other with their school project in Sasuke’s dinning room. “A dragon?”

Sasuke didn’t miss a beat “That’s a J not D, idiot.”

“I know how it’s spelled Teme!”

“Guys.” Sakura cut in, “Naruto, it’s a language specifically for a subject. Say computer programming.”

“Oh. So we have to make up our own jargon?”

“That’s what the assignment says.” Sasuke intoned.

Itachi, who’d been listening as he found something to eat, smirked. He remembered that assignment. It wasn’t particularly challenging, but it was what had sparked the beginnings of the relation he had now with the rosette.

Said girl looked over her shoulder and smiled, “Hey, ‘Tachi. Any tips?”

He merely started back for his room though, chuckling.

“What was that about?”

Sakura giggled. “Trust me, you don’t want to know.”

* * *

40\. Writer’s Choice (Itachi)

He glanced around her room. He’d honestly expected it to be more feminine. Not because of her demeanor but because she had a tendency for surprising people. But as he looked around he found the creamy walls covered in pictures and maps and words. There were definitely a lot of languages, each of the different ones next to specific pictures and map portions. He recalled that she wanted to travel all over the world. To learn everything she could.

A dream she’d stated wouldn’t come completely true.

“What are you just standing there for?”

She had two cups; one was tea and the other coffee.

“What do they all mean?”

She pulled him towards the bed in pajamas and a smile, “What do you think?”


	3. Chapter 3

41\. Maybe (Itachi)

Middle ground was never something that had existed for him. Not really. It was always this or that. Yes or no. But it was never simple and it was never just black and white. No matter what the situation, no matter how clear the answer he was always the grey area.

But her. There were no set rules. Everything was in the moment for her. She was a busy body too because no matter how much she planned there was always something she didn’t expect to happen. But it was always simple. Always black and white.

Still, there was no surety for either. There were ‘maybe’s, and ‘we’ll see’s.

But the one thing they knew without a doubt they could count on was each other.

* * *

 

42\. Forbidden (Sakura)

It figured. Why did she always want the guys she couldn’t have? Sasuke was a lost cause from the get go and still she’d fallen for him. And Itachi?

She hated him. She loved him. She couldn’t live without him.

But she couldn’t have him. No matter how much she wanted him, needed him. No matter how much he reciprocated it, even if it wasn’t with words. Because he was an S-class criminal. He was wanted dead – no ‘or alive’ option. And she was the Hokage’s apprentice and assistant. Konoha’s renowned medic. She was loyal to Konoha.

But the scant moments and limited time they stole for each other would never be enough.

Still, she’d always belong to him and he’d promised to be hers.

* * *

 

43\. Baby (Itachi)

Itachi watched with silent eyes as she cried her heart out. Her hands were tight fistfuls of his shirt and her face was buried in his neck. He in turn kept a tight grip on her waist, on hand moving in soothing circles on her back.

It wasn’t the first time he’d seen her in tears and wouldn’t be the last. She had such a fragile heart that not even he could protect it from everyone and everything.

But he was alright with that, because every time she came to him. Every time she depended on him to make it better, make her smile. And he always did. He’d protect her from what he could and mend what he could not.

Because she was his.

* * *

 

44\. Forever (Sakura)

“Nothing lasts forever.” He told her.

“No, but forever is a long time anyway.”

He raised an eyebrow, “Then why are you asking it.”

“Because I don’t want death to be the end.” And she didn’t, the idea of anything separating them completely scared her in some ways. It shouldn’t have because he was always in and out never staying for too long because of his job and simply because he didn’t like staying in one place for long. Yet somehow he’d become the one sure thing she could count on. Her life was so hectic and he felt so natural to have around. Even in the scant time that he stayed – never more than three weeks at most.

“I can’t promise that.”

“I know.”

* * *

 

45\. Crazy (Itachi)

He had to be crazy. To like her, to want to be with her. To even try. There were so many reasons that it wouldn’t work, like that they’d barely spoken more than two sentences in the time they’d known each other – which was since she was around eight – she is Sasuke’s ex-girlfriend, she likes somebody already. And the list goes on, besides she’s made it abundantly clear that she doesn’t want to be a clan wife stuck in politics and being told how to live and act. All if it boiled down to that it would only end in disaster, not to mention the scandal everyone else would make.

But call him crazy because he was going to get her to feel the same.

* * *

 

46\. Life (Sakura)

She cherished life.

She did her best save each and every one that she could, she was a doctor after all. If she turned a blind eye to the dying then who would help them? But she couldn’t bear to watch someone die and do nothing because there was so much to live for, everyone deserved a second chance and most needed a first one. And she wanted to be the person to start them on the way to getting it.

And when she came across his body, torn and to most a waste of energy to try to save, she bent down and started at the beginning. He wasn’t savable in so many ways but in so many others he didn’t need to be.

* * *

 

47\. Death (Itachi)

He’d become the person that most looked at and saw death, he’d become the person that no one wanted to know, to be near. He’d become numb to these facts. They were true after all; he was always the one taking lives. So much blood was on his hands.

And yet here she stood, staring back with defiant green eyes. Eyes full of life and void of fear. She was the only one left who still stood beside him, who treated him like a normal human being. She shouldn’t, she had every reason not to. But she did, and she wouldn’t stop. Not for any reason and he held onto that, grasping as tightly as he could to her.

She’d promised to stand by him.

* * *

 

48\. Think (Sakura)

Sakura was more inclined to think before she acted, even when her temper was flaring because that just made her even more pone to figuring out the best way to both piss off her opponent and win. She also liked strategy games, she’d been the smartest girl in the class – she hadn’t needed to cheat on the chunin exams. She could even give Shikamaru a decent match in both Shogi and Go.

But she wasn’t quite on Itachi’s level. Now that she thought about it, though, that started this mess. It had started out as differing opinions but it became a game just for fun. And now it was contest the two constantly bet on. They both profited and whoever lost was just that much more ready for another go.

* * *

 

49\. Go On (Itachi)

Even before he’d completely decided to accept the orders to massacre his family, he’d known there was no turning back. Walking away, backing out, going back, these were options he’d never had. They firmly locked doors with bolts and plank and metal and too thick to budge. On his own.

She was the first to allow him to back up, to stop his never ending forward motion. Encouraged him to take a really good look at the world around him and where he wanted to end up, if where he was now was where he wanted to be.

It wasn’t.

She’d shown him that he could. And someday he’d repay that. But for now he’d pick his path without outside influences and he’d find a new pace to go at.

* * *

 

50\. Soul (Sakura)

“Do you think we have souls?” Sakura asked out of the blue.

The two of them were on another one of there walks, the walks could last hours and they always had some type of conversation going. If Sakura started it, it was a question, usually of the philosophical sense and if it was Itachi it was a statement, usually of the analytical sense. The topics varied greatly, but neither minded as it was always one that made them both think and in doing so got to know each other that much better.

That was the nature of their relationship, it didn’t matter where they were or where they were going on the walk. Nothing did besides the fact that they ended up together.

“Yes.”

* * *

 

51\. Impress (Itachi)

Itachi was a very hard person to impress, he’d achieved so much that few were even near his level on any one subject. Not even his family.

She did though.

Her intelligence shined in green eyes. Quick reflexes in the field and in general. She was unusual to see with pink hair and pale skin; she gave off a relaxed vibe that belied her crammed schedule. And her personality: she was fierce but compassionate, she loved children and would do anything to protect those important to her. She never put herself first, but didn’t hesitate to defend herself.

She was definitely on equal footing with him, definitely worth his time.

And he’d never even met her. Not yet anyway because he planned to change that.

* * *

 

52\. Two (Sakura)

The rock or the hard place.

Sakura seemed to have a knack for getting caught between the two in very hard situations, forced to make very hard choices. She had come to anticipate them, over time allowing things to take their course and crossing the bridges as she got to them, saving each bridge from fire that she could. It was never easy.

And yet now she found herself at the worst crossroad she’d ever come to.

Itachi or her home.

He hadn’t pushed her, merely warned her that it would come and that she would have to choice. It made her want to pick him.

When the two of them stood at the border she couldn’t stall anymore. “Home is where the heart is.”

* * *

 

53\. Garden (Itachi)

Itachi blinked at the girl-child that blended so well with the bed of flowers she slept in. He’d never seen anything like her before and curiosity overtook caution. In the back of his young mind he knew his parents could never know of this find.

He padded forward, slipping off his shoes so they couldn’t make anything crunch. When he was in the tangle of tall flowers and plants that made up his mother’s expansive garden, he crouched next to the small girl. He didn’t reach for her, too entranced by her very existence before him. Slowly he lowered himself into a seated position, crossing his legs and resting his elbows on his knees and his chin on his intertwined fingers.

He watched and waited.

* * *

 

54\. Stare (Sakura)

“Staring isn’t going to change it.” Her best friend finally stated.

She stared.

He nearly growled. “Sakura. It’s final. So stop staring.”

She kept staring.

Scowling, he looked ready to strangle her. “Aniki!”

After a few moments said elder brother appeared in the doorway. Sasuke motioned to the rosette frozen in time beside him, and then vanished.

Smirking Itachi skirted around his newlywed-wife until he was behind her.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt arms encircle her waist. “Itachi? When did you get here?”

“When you aggravated your brother-in-law.”

She nodded absently, “I still can’t believe it. After everything, we got where we wanted to be.

His grip tightened and he kissed her neck, “And that won’t be changing anytime soon.”

* * *

 

55\. Accident (Itachi)

It was an accident. Sure, Uchiha Itachi, youngest police chief in existence didn’t end up in accidents without meaning to, but he definitely hadn’t meant to. It was nothing like colliding with another car because one of them wasn’t paying enough attention, he didn’t make those kinds of mistakes. At least, he hadn’t thought he did.

He’d been trying to get through the crowd as quickly as he could; it was a rare occasion that he was running later than his usual early. He’d bumped into her; she lost her balance and got scorching hot coffee all over the both of them. She got the brunt of it, but that didn’t change the fact that his white undershirt was stained.

Irritation had ignited almost instantly.

* * *

 

56\. Lifetime (Sakura)

She’d always thought forever was a very long time. After all, it meant an infinite amount of time and she was only in her twenties with so many memories that she never wanted to forget. Never was a long time too, like a promise that was always being be broken.

But then she met him and short amounts of time – hours, days, weeks, months – they all collided together. With him, time could stop or speed up; it was like he was the exception to the time-space continuum. And being with him? It made her feel like an exception too.

She didn’t mind though. Because when days felt like years and weeks felt like a lifetime, forever didn’t seem like a promise waiting to be broken.

* * *

 

57\. Werewolf (Itachi)

Itachi watched her with quiet eyes.

The same dull black eyes that continuously got him into trouble: they were the color of a vampire’s, dark and ominous.

His family was prestigious, but what was unique was that each member was turned into a vampire. As the heir and prodigy everyone thought he’d be turned by the age of eight. But as it turned out, he would also be born as a vampire, something that hadn’t happened since the clan was founded.

And when he was seven it showed, but when he was eight he was bitten by a Werewolf. By the time he was thirteen, it became almost impossible to hide.

Now he was nineteen watching the fifteen-year-old girl stare at the moon with longing.

* * *

 

58\. Excuse (Sakura)

Sakura’s mind scrambled for a reason, an excuse, _anything_. It kept drawing up blank after blank and she knew if she didn’t say something _right now_ , she was going to be in very deep water with the worst person to be in so much trouble with.

She tried hard to stay still under his intense gaze, but she could feel her insides squirm with the pressure. Now, she reminded herself. But when she opened her mouth nothing came out, her voice stuck in her throat. Damn, she cursed inwardly, her mind racing once more for some kind of improvise before she made an even bigger fool of herself.

When nothing came forth immediately, she reacted on instinct and kissed him.

He froze and she escaped.

* * *

 

59\. Speech (Itachi)

Itachi stared out at the crowd before him. There was no small amount of people present along with the reporters. He’d gotten used to give speeches ever since his first year of high school, being the student body president. They were always a pain, though easily prepared for almost any subject and though he didn’t mind them too greatly he found after all this time he still abhorred public speaking.

Here he stood now about to make one of the most important induction speeches he’d ever made – the one into the Prime Ministry of Japan. And not for the first time he was thankful to have his loving wife beside him, ready to support him just as she had since that first high school speech.

* * *

 

60\. Writer’s Choice (Sakura)

Sakura tilted her head. The black eyes of a teenager stared back; they were dull – though not necessarily cold. No one else was paying him any mind, which didn’t make sense to her. When she was lost from her mommy not so long ago everyone noticed her. So why not him? He couldn’t be any older than thirteen. He just couldn’t.

“Excuse me.” She ventured timidly.

He seemed to freeze, as if not expecting her to see him.

“Who are you?” Again soft, but growing more confident and curious.

His eyes turned contemplative before he slowly made towards her. She didn’t back away even when he was a mere foot before her.

He opened his mouth and a passerby walked right through him. “A ghost.”


	4. Chapter 4

61\. Know (Itachi)

Most had a tendency to think Itachi as all-knowing. There was little that he couldn’t figure out or didn’t already know. Still he was always hungering for more knowledge. And then he met her. She was a paradox in and of herself in so many ways – perhaps too many – and was layered labyrinth containing a lot of traps.

A challenge.

When he first heard of her, she didn’t stick out of the crowd. When he first met her, she seemed weak and useless.

But as he got to know her little by little, he found himself intrigued, his curiosity never sated. Every time he turned over one rock – which wasn’t easy – there were at least ten more beneath it.

Not that he minded, of course.

* * *

  
62\. Shower (Sakura)

She nearly screamed. Not that she didn’t feel justified in wanting to.

There was a criminal – one of the ten most wanted – in her bathroom and she was in was a small fluffy towel. He had blood on him; she could see it in the slightly darker patches of his black attire. And his gaze was fastened on her. She got the instant feeling of crow’s eyes looking straight at its food, and she was pretty sure she was that said food.

Her body felt cold even, and not just from the water still sliding down her skin. She was paralyzed, unable to say anything let alone of thinking of an escape.

Worst of all, he’d tracked mud onto her newly cleaned, white marble floor.

* * *

  
63\. Tell (Itachi)

Itachi wasn’t one for public speaking or even a lot of speaking in general. He didn’t mind, but he preferred not to. He liked staying in the backgrounds, making sure everything went right.

But right now, there was no way he could avoid it. Not if he wanted her attention. It was truly baffling to him, to have to work for another’s attention. Especially a female’s. But perhaps that was part of her appeal; she didn’t fall all over him like the others.

In any case, he was determined to do what he had to. And telling her the truth of his intentions for her seemed ideal. But as he watched her decline yet another pursuer he decided he would benefit from getting Sasuke’s help.

* * *

  
64\. Cuddly (Sakura)

Sakura was an overly affectionate person; she was more than aware of that. She was also aware that it would get her into to trouble sooner or later. She never bothered to keep it in check when dealing with it though, as long as it didn’t get in the way of her work – being a forensic scientist – then it really didn’t matter.

Well not until the point when in a moment of excitement – because she’d found the last piece of the puzzle to a particularly vexing case – she jumped out of her seat and threw her arms around the Superintendent General.

It took her a moment to realize what she’d done, but before she could pull away his arms encircled her waist. She didn’t dare to meet his dark eyes.

* * *

  
65\. Costume (Itachi)

Itachi abhorred parties.

Especially one’s held by his family. And even worse they were usually masquerade balls. But he could never seem to find an adequate enough reason to get out of it and so he was always stuck helping set everything up and entertain the guests.

There was rarely anything that made it bearable, except this time.

She grabbed his attention. He watched her mingle her way through, long pink hair pulled back in a simple styled braid. She wore a long flowing dress, one that he recognized from a class he’d taken. It was a shrine maiden’s attire when attending a social gathering and it fit her quiet well. She seemed confident in her strides but kept to herself.

This could be interesting.

* * *

  
66\. Risk (Sakura)

Her throat felt tight, her heart was too loud in its irregular drumming, her muscles squeezed painfully with each breath. Her knees seemed to lock up and it was all she could do to stay on her feet.

He took each step calmly, his eyes the color of blood as they pierced her to her soul. He didn’t waver as each foot silently met the bramble, both arms at his sides.

She forced herself to swallow and not think about how idiotic this idea really was. But it was for a bigger cause and as long as he agreed it didn’t matter what his terms were, she’d fulfill them to the t and accept the consequences.

It was worth the risk. It had to be.

* * *

  
67\. Heart-Break (Itachi)

Itachi had suffered multiple types of pain his whole life, be it from friend, foe or himself. But the one type of pain he’d never endured was heart-break. He’d never given his heart, not because he was afraid of rejection or because there wasn’t another for him, plenty of women had offered countless times. It was because he didn’t know how to, didn’t know how to entrust his heart or even his life to another so completely with the faith they would not damage it in anyway.

She had though, more than once and yet here she stood with her heart on her sleeve asking him to accept it. And though he still didn’t know how, he had the feeling it was time he learned.

* * *

  
68\. Pain (Sakura)

Sakura didn’t really have an endurance for pain. But somehow she always found herself in it. Physical wounds were of little consequence, she was a doctor and if she wanted the pain to cease she could make it so. What she couldn’t banish was the pain of her heart. No matter what she did, no amount of avoiding ever saved her from the heartache of loss and suffering.

But she found she couldn’t close her heart, she couldn’t forget how to wear it so proudly or give it so trustingly. Because no matter how much pain was involved, in the end he was worth every bit of it.

Because the over filling joy and love she found in him, from him, always outweighed the pain.

* * *

  
69\. Rain (Itachi)

Water fell from the sky, dark clouds of the black night, each drop as thin as air or maybe the air as thick as each drop. They melded into one another, it seemed, and he didn’t really care to differentiate one from the other. There wasn’t a need to.

He paused at the gates to the village, black eyes taking one last sweep of his home. The one he’d given everything for and was going to give more still for. But he’d get nothing from it, not peace, not happiness, just knowing the end.

A hand tugged on the hem of his shirt and he wasn’t surprised to see her there.

Groggy green eyes, soaked cloths and resolved.

He couldn’t turn back and she wouldn’t.

* * *

  
70\. Heart (Sakura)

There were multiple hearts around the names of yet another worn page. And though Sakura groaned as she continued to flip through her journals from so long ago, his smirk merely got wider. Of course it did, she realized, this was both amusing and plenty of ammo to use against both her and Sasuke.

Why did she decide to look through these with him here? That was stupidity in and of itself on her part.

She shot him a glare. Then let her face melt into a mischievous smile and teasing eyes. “You’re not worried, Itachi?”

He glanced at her then tugged one of her current journals out, flipping to the last page. It was the same except the names were different, “Why should I?”

* * *

  
71\. Stage (Itachi)

It was easy to set the stage for anything, planning was always the easy part. It was executing that plan, making sure the show went according to plan, that was hard. Especially since he’d chosen players who didn’t follow the roles and even a player he hadn’t picked claimed important roles.

He could plan all he wanted, but it didn’t change a thing. Not with her. She could take any carefully laid plan of his and turn it upside down, inside out, then rip it to shreds without ever meaning to. And even when he included her in the plans she always did what he didn’t expect her to.

She wasn’t a player to be casted because she wasn’t a player.

She was a mastermind.

* * *

  
72\. Blush (Sakura)

She hated how easily heat could rush to her face. How quick her body was to react to him, like it had a mind of its own and was determined to undermine her own. It didn’t matter what she told herself or what she did, he would always get a reaction out of her. And she was sure that he did it because he could.

He was sitting in a chair next to her bed. Sure there was nothing wrong with that. Except for the fact that he’d found her in the pouring rain last night after she’d left the hospital. And she’d fainted right into his arms.

But the worst of it was: she was in nothing but her undergarments with him watching her.

* * *

  
73\. Scene (Itachi)

Itachi was an instigator. He didn’t always mean to be, but he knew he had a tendency to ruffle feathers. Hers especially, the first time he’d done it had been accidental but her reaction had been so surprising and amusing, he did it again. The reaction wasn’t the exact same but it was still amusing and so he kept doing it.

Now that he thought about it, it was a bit ironic how she was so easily riled. She was so quick to respond, her temper quick to flare even when she clearly didn’t want it to.

And as he smiled down at her, having successfully sparked her temper yet again, she glared back with pink cheeks.

And she was supposed to be a peacemaker.

* * *

  
74\. Tall (Sakura)

Sakura’s height was average for her age, a nice build and a pretty face though she had an odd hair color coupled with attractive eyes. She was well aware of her physical appearance and had long ago accepted every part of it, using each to its proper advantage.

Normally, her biggest problem was making sure she wasn’t spotted or remembered by the wrong person because of her hair. But now, as she tried to glare menacingly at the insufferable man before her, she realized the fact that she was no taller than his shoulder was making that pretty hard to do. And so, for the first time her height was a problem.

She would get back at him, as soon as she figured out how.

* * *

  
75\. “Pleased to Meet You” (Itachi)

“Hi, I’m Haruno, Sakura.” He nodded to the teenage girl as she introduced herself at the door of his home with a bright smile on her face. He wondered what she wanted. “I’m looking for my teammate, Sasuke?”

She quirk a pink eyebrow, “You’re his elder brother right?” He nodded again ready to step aside and allow her in. Whatever she wanted with his little brother was not his problem. “Oh, err, then can I possibly trouble you to tell Sasuke he’s late and an idiot?”

He watched her for a moment and then nodded a third time. Her smile widened, “Great, thanks, I appreciate it. Pleased to meet you, Itachi. Goodbye.” And then she was gone with a wave of her hand.

How intriguing.

* * *

  
76\. Recognize (Sakura)

She knew she was an easy person to recognize, what with her pastel pink hair and all. And as much as it seemed a hindrance at times, she found it was pretty easy to cover up without much work. So she didn’t mind and had grown into her appearance with ease after she had accepted herself the way she was. She also knew that her brother was even easier to pick out of a crowd because he tended to wear bright orange outfits and had spiky yellow hair.

What she didn’t know was just how easy it was to recognize Uchiha Itachi. But then again, she supposed it helped when he was right in front of her.

She smiled nervously up at black eyes, “Sir?”

* * *

  
77\. Suicide (Itachi)

She had a more violent reaction than he had anticipated. In fact he hadn’t expected her to even care, let alone glare at him with so many emotions. Fury, disappointment, disbelief, concern, hatred, compassion. Each one ran into the next and she didn’t bother to veil them in big, expressive green eyes.

“I can’t believe you.” Her voice was soft, quiet. It shook with emotion.

He didn’t respond.

“I wouldn’t have pegged you for suicidal.” More of a growl now.

He narrowed his eyes. “You wanted to hear.”

“You planned your death! You wanted to make Sasuke a hero? All he’ll do is suffer with your plan. Isolated, hateful, angry, _empty_. It’s not going to go away when he kills you. The least you could have done was spare him the pain, you suicidal moron.”

* * *

  
78\. Cliff (Sakura)

It was an idiotic idea. It was more than a lot risky. She had pretty much no chance of living through it and if she did she would sustain permanent damages. But it wasn’t like the other option was any better; in fact it was probably worse.

So when she came to the edge of that cliff and when looking down she couldn’t see the ground below, she jumped. She hesitated the barest of moments, had glanced back at her pursuer, but was already in the air and falling faster every second by the time he got to the edge.

It should have been the end. But it wasn’t, because he’d jumped off right after her.

He knew he’d survive, and she would as well.

* * *

  
79\. Selfish (Itachi)

Itachi was selfish. He knew that without needing to be told. And he also knew that he’d always be that way.

But as she watched him with wonder and amusement, “You aren’t being selfish.”

“No?”

She shook her head, “No. You gave up everything for your home and your little brother.”

He tilted his head as he gazed into her eyes from across the bed.

She gazed right back, fear long gone. “And besides, it’s not really selfish to keep me if I want to stay.”

He closed the small distance, kissing her softly but firmly. After a moment he pulled away only to tug her in between his legs. She went easily as she wrapped her arms around him and snuggled into his chest.

He allowed himself to lean against the wall and relax.

* * *

  
80\. Writer’s Choice (Itachi)

Itachi was known to excel at everything, better than most in every way.

Except this.

He’d never bothered to learn because it wasn’t essential or interesting to him.

And yet here he stood in the middle of a crowd on a dance floor in a club. Her arms were around his neck as she tried to coax him into moving with her. Her body moved sinuously to the beat of the song, mouthing the words as she did so. She was gorgeous and intoxicating. It was hard to stay still with her like this.

How the hell did she talk him into this?

As he found her rhythm, he made a mental note to have her teach him more later. It could be more than a little useful, after all.


End file.
